ShadowSpirit020/Upcoming
Notice: I'll be bringing these guys out once my Characters are all fully finished or maybe like 99.9% finished. Upcoming things by Shadows. Characters and other stuff. Characters Royals * Artymis Lunares, successor and adoptive daughter of Diana ''from '''Roman Mythology' ** Very loyal to her family The Imperial Legionnaires ** Extremely happy to be taking over Diana's roles and is protective over it. *** Grateful for Diana taking her and her brother in when they were orphans. ** Fiercely protective over her mother and won't hesitate to shoot someone if they dishonor or disrespect her. *** Archer has to calm her down most of the time. ** Won't let anyone tell her otherwise that just because she's adoptive doesn't mean she can't be the next Roman Goddess of the Moon. ** Protective of her baby brother (though she's only older by 15 minutes), *** She will shoot someone if they bully him in being gay. **** She's very much gay as well. * Alexina Pólemos, daughter of Enyo and Honos from Greek and Roman Mythology ** As a future War Goddess, Alexina is equally as one: she is aggression, brave, loyal to her family, smart, and confident. ** She is very much a no-nonsense girl, making sure everything is done correctly in both her life and to get her destiny. ** She very much dislikes how much her mother is mentioned or known in Myths, and hopes to show the people that Enyo is just as important as the other War Deities. ** She is often mistaken as her Uncle Ares' daughter, which annoys her greatly. ** Has a huge obsession for weapons - way worse than Silje Spearbringer and her hobby of weapon collecting. *** She has lots of swords. They are literally all over her bedroom. She can rival Silje with the amount she has. ** TBC Rebels * Saori Mikadzuki, daughter of Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, God of Moon, from Japanese Mythology ** Doesn't want to become a Goddess, wants to become an Astronomer instead. ** Complains about her father being completely insane; doesn't want to become the new moon god or crap. ** Finds it pointless for the myths to continue. ** Moon Powers. �� ** Has a major crush on Vesper Divitiae but is afraid to tell him. *** Understands Vesper is going through an intense time and romance is not what he needs. **** Still holds onto the hope of one day. ** Best friends with Suyin Han, who is in the same situation as her (lived with a mortal parent, said parent passes and Godly parent take them in). *** Suyin loves to tease Saori about her major crush. * Archer Lunares, the adoptive son of Diana, Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, fertility, and the Moon, from Roman Mythology ** Is fine not having a real/set destiny and will proudly stand by his sister even if she becomes a goddess. ** Has a massive crush on Akira Raiden (Closeted gay) ** Is very gay to really attractive guys; Artymis teases him about his endless crushes throughout the years but is very supportive. *** Do not bully Archer, Artymis will come after you for blood. ** Supportive of whatever his Big Sister (by 15 minutes) does. ** Very weak, Artymis has to protect her baby bro. *** Cannot wield a bow and arrow to save his life, he can wield an awesome sword. ** Very loyal to his family The Imperial Legionnaires * '' Synnove Zephyr Cupid', daughter of ''Eros, God of Love from '''''Greek Mythology ** Originally was a Royal and happy to continue the family legacy as another goddess of Love *** After meeting Suyin Han, that vanished. ** Has fallen in love with music and now wants to go into the Music Industry. ** Close and protective of family, but is not afraid to voice her own opinions. ** In a weird stage where rose pink is the best colour but also black. Roybels * Kanye Sorcery, child of Kapo ''from '''Polynesian Mythology' ** Kanye is very unsure about becoming the next God of fertility, sorcery and dark powers. ** They love their mother, Kapo, dearly, but are just unsure on the "dark" bits. ** Very close with cousin Keahi. Loves and care for them greatly. ** Has a super big crush on Keahi's best friend Kalen Lanakila. * Ayesha Okeanós, daughter of Poseidon from Greek Mythology ** Inspired HIGHLY by Princess Aisha/Layla from Winx Club. ** Gets along with her Roman Counterpart Cascade de Mare. ** Extremely sporty, often wears shorts than skirts ** Not afraid to show she can take care of herself. ** Could care less about the Royal-Rebel Debate and is more focused on her own path: becoming the best surfer in the entire world. Other Doll Lines Fall Fairest Celebration to the Gods and Goddess of Autumn / Fall. Featuring Gods/Goddess: Carpo and the Great Autumn God (秋大神), of Ba Jia Jiang. Category:Subpages Category:Shadows' Subpages